The viability of using an electronically deflected laser beam to create visible patterns on a vehicle windshield has recently been demonstrated. The laser operates in the non-visible ultraviolet (UV) spectrum, and the visible patterns are produced by a windshield coating that emits visible light when excited by the UV laser energy. In a typical implementation, the laser device is mounted forward of the rearview mirror, and directs a laser beam downward onto the interior surface of the windshield forward of the driver. Potential applications include highlighting significant objects or features in the driver field of view such as road edges, signs, pedestrians, and other vehicles to increase the likelihood that they will be comprehended by the driver.
As with any laser application, care must be taken to detect unusual conditions that present a potential safety hazard to the vehicle occupants or nearby pedestrians, and to shut-down the laser whenever such a condition is detected.